A Heartless Winter
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Set after the Break Up. Blaine shows up at the Hummel-Hudson Household in a bad condition. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters night, there was thick layer of snow lying on the ground. It was about two in the morning when there was a knock on the Hummel- Hudson household door. About two minutes later there was voices coming from behind the door, and suddenly the door opened.

A woman looked out at the young boy standing on the doorstep with his arms wrapped round his waist for warmth, she couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. "Blaine? Do you know what time it is?" Carole questioned him. "I'm sorry" Blaine says lifting his head slightly, "Its just-"

"Carole who is it?" A mans voice came from behind her, it was Burt. Blaine looked up at him and trembled in fear. Blaine was terrified of Burt since Kurt told him why they broke up. The mans face was angry when Blaine saw him, he started to panic. "I-I-I better go." Blaine says quickly turning around. "Blaine." Carole says grabbing his wrist, Blaine cries in pain at the pressure and Carole suddenly lets go. "Blaine what's wrong?" Carole asks him. Blaine lifts his head to look at the two people standing in front of him. When the light coming from the inside of the house hit his face Carole gasped at what she saw. The young boy in front of her was as white as a ghost from the cold outside, there was blood running down the side of his head and a bust lip.

"Blaine come in" Carole says setting her hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was hesitant at first but followed.

Carole took Blaine into the living room and set him down on the sofa, "Blaine what happened?" Carole asks as she wraps a blanket round him. Blaine opens his mouth to speak but just breaks into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Its okay pet you don't have to tell me." Carole says as she pulls Blaine into a hug. Blaine buries his head into her shoulder. She remains hugging him until he stops crying. Carole takes a breath before asking " Why did you come here?". Blaine takes a deep breath from under her which makes her think that shes frightened him. But after about ten seconds the young boy says "I couldn't go home, my family are out of town for the next few weeks." Blaine sobs. "I'm sorry to come here" Blaine stops sobbing for a few seconds as he takes a few breaths" But I have no where else to go." Blaine starts to cry again. Carole nods, she understands that Blaine had no where else to go, she looks up at her husband, he is staring at the two people in front of him on the sofa, unsure of what to do.

"Blaine." Burt finally speaks up frightening both Carole and Blaine. Blaine Shivers and slowly turns round and looks up at his ex boyfriends dad. Burt clears his voice as he walks round in front of Carole and Blaine, "Your welcome to stay here." Burt tells Blaine, he then glances at his wife who is smiling at him.

"No, I cant." Blaine says as he tries to get away from Carole and stands up away from both of them, "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." Blaine says as he takes the blankets off his shoulders and places it on the chair. "I'm sorry." Blaine cries as he starts backing away. Burt and Carole step towards him and Blaine quickly jumps back into the wall. "Please." Blaine whispers as he looks at the two people walking towards him. He as he puts his hand up to the gash in his head, as it now starts to sting. "Blaine are you okay?" Carole says noticing that the young boy is in pain from the cut. "Blaine sit down." Burt tells him. Blaine shakes his head and starts to panic as he see them continuing to come closer.

Blaine tries to dash for the door but when he does Burt grabs his wrist, Blaine cries out in pain but Burt still doesn't let go. "Please." Blaine begs him before he passes out.

* * *

_**Please Review :) I would love to know what you think of this and if i should continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine!" Is the next thing the young boy hears. Blaine starts to shiver but any movement made hurts. Blaine whines as he slowly wakes up, when he opens his eyes Carole and Finn are standing over him. Blaine quickly jumps up, yelping in pain as he sits up on the sofa he was lying on. "Dude, calm down." Finn says as he places his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine doesn't move but stares at Finn, "I, um." Blaine starts looking at Finn but stops when he sees Burt come into the room. "Nice to see your awake." Burt says as he walks over to Blaine. Blaine lowers his head in embarrassment, "How long was I passed out for?" Blaine asks not looking at any of the people in the room. "About an hour or so." Carole says. "We tried calling the hospital but all the phone lines and down." Burt adds in. Blaine looks up and searched the room for the clock, it was half 3. "I- I really should go home." Blaine says as he tries to get up. "Dude, no." Finn starts as he slowly pushes Blaine back onto the sofa. "Not in the state your in." Blaine nods, he's used to taking orders from Finn.

"Blaine?" Carole says as she sits down beside him, "Can you please tell me what happened." Blaine shivers of the thought and looks up at Finn and Burt.

"I was out for a walk, when…" Blaine pauses and tears start to form in his eyes. Carole takes his hand and smiles at him. "These guys, they came out of no where and they, they beat the crap out of me." Blaine tells them. "Do you know who they are?" Finn asks. "They were guys from my old school." Blaine whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut trying to stop the tears. "That's not all." Burt states. Blaine looked up at him. He could tell Burt knew, he had that look in his eyes he has with Kurt. Blaine shakes his head, "No." He whispers.

"Blaine? What happened?" Carole asks, she knew the answer she just didn't want to say it. "They raped me." Blaine cries burying his head into his hands. Carole brought Blaine into a hug and started to cradle him. "I'm going to kill them!" Finn shouts.

"Kill who?" The familiar voice comes from behind them.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turns round towards the door. "Kurt?" Burt says in surprise he walks over and hugs his little boy. "Its so good to see you." Burt says. "You too Dad." Kurt says squeezing his dad tighter. Kurt pulls away from his dad and looks at the rest of his family in the room… and Blaine. "Blaine?" Kurt says less surprised. Kurt turns round to his dad, "What is going on?" Kurt asks. "Kurt we need to tell you something." Carole says getting off the sofa and walking towards Kurt. Kurt looks at both his dad and Carole. "Okay." He says as they lead him off into the kitchen past Blaine.

"Finn, Kurt cant find out." Blaine says trying to get off the sofa. "Why?" Finn asks him. "He just cant find out." Blaine says starting to panic. "He'll think I'm disgusting and a piece of dirt and he'll hate me." Blaine says try to keep the tears back. "Blaine he wont think that, Kurt's not like that." Finn says trying to calm Blaine. "Finn I cheated on him, I kind of deserved what happened to me." Blaine says trying to get off the sofa again but Finn pushes him back down. "Dude no one deserves that, no matter what you've done." Finn says to him. Blaine doesn't say anything, he looks at the kitchen door, "I need to go." Blaine says again. "Dude your staying here." Finn says. "I cant Finn! Let me go." Blaine starts to yell. "Please." Blaine whispers as tears start running down his face. "Just let me go."

Finn stares at the younger boy sitting beside him, "You need to rest." Finn says not knowing what to do.

Carole comes back into the room which makes Blaine jump, him thinking it was Kurt. "Are you okay?" Carole asks Blaine. Blaine shakes his head, "I shouldn't have come here." Blaine says crying his eyes out. Carole kneels down in front of him and takes his two hands, "Blaine you should know you are always welcome here, no matter what." Carole says. Blaine shakes his head. "I'm so sorry." He whispers.

After a minute Blaine lifts his head up and opens his eyes to see Kurt kneeling in front of him instead of Carole. "K-Kurt." Blaine stutters. He looked at Kurt, it was very clear that he had been crying. "I'm so sorry." Blaine tells him. Kurt takes his two hands the way Carole did. "Blaine there's no need for you to be sorry, none of this is your fault." Kurt tells him. Blaine looks round the room, Burt, Carole and Finn had left. "I'm so scared." Blaine cries. Kurt then starts crying again, and hugs Blaine. "Your safe now Blaine, I promise I'm not going to let any harm come to you." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.

"You promise." Blaine says crying over Kurt's shoulder. "I promise." Kurt tells him.

Kurt pulls away from Blaine, he hates seeing Blaine crying, even when they were going out Kurt tried his best to stop him crying.

"Kurt, I don't want to died." Blaine cries. Kurt smiles at the nonsense Blaine is talking. "Blaine your not going to die." Kurt tells him. "But it hurts so much." Blaine cries. "And they said if I told anyone they would come find me and kill me…"

* * *

**Sorry that my chapters are so short, i get half an hour everyday off studying and i decide to write these little chapters, but i promise i will make them longer.**

**Thank You for the Reviews :)**

**Keep them coming :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Burt comes in after overhearing what Blaine just said. "Dad! Were you listening?" Kurt asks as he jumps up, Blaine curls up in a ball on the sofa hiding from both of them. "Yes and it's a good thing I was. Blaine we have to report this to the police, your in danger." Burt says. Blaine's head shoots up and he stares at Burt before speaking, "No, no no no, please." Blaine starts to beg him.

"Blaine please." Kurt says as he sits beside him on the sofa. "I don't want to get hurt." Blaine cries as he continues to curl up even tighter. "Blaine, your not going to get hurt." Kurt says placing his hand on Blaine's knee.

"I don't want you to get hurt either. This is my problem and I don't want you getting involved, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you.." Blaine says before burying his head back into his knees.

"Blaine-" Kurt starts. "No." Blaine whines. "Your not going to get hurt." Burt adds in, "Neither of you are." Blaine starts to whimper, "But you cant make sure of that, what if they come to me at school, or after it, or-" Blaine gets cut off. "Blaine you need to relax." Burt says to him. "How!" Blaine shouts. "They are out there and they're going to find me and get me!" Blaine continues to shout, But his anger soon turns into tears and he buries his head in his knees.

"I'm sorry for shouting." Blaine cries.

Carole comes into the room after hearing shouting, "Blaine are you okay?" She asks. "No." Blaine cries. "Kurt will you take Blaine up into the spare room." Carole says to Kurt. Kurt nods at her and takes Blaine's hand. He looks up at him and slowly gets off the sofa with Kurt's help. Blaine tries not to look at anyone in the room but when his eyes glance up Carole and Finn are staring at him, Blaine gives them an awkward smile and carries on.

* * *

**Please review :) I'll hopefully put up the next chapter sometime tonight**


	6. Chapter 6

When Blaine goes into the spare room he sits down on the bed and stares at his feet. "Blaine?" Kurt says as he sits down beside him. Blaine doesn't look up at Kurt as he starts crying. "I'm so sorry." Blaine whispers. "Blaine everything going to be alright, you just need to sleep." Kurt says as he lies Blaine down on the bed and pulls the covers over him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Kurt asks as Blaine wraps himself in the blankets. Blaine's eyes instantly go to Kurt, "Would you?" Blaine asks, "Like you don't have too." Blaine says still looking at Kurt. Kurt moves closer to Blaine "I'll do anything for you as long as your okay." Kurt tells him. "Please don't leave me alone." Blaine whimpers. Kurt then starts to cry, "Blaine I promise I wont." he says as he lies down on the bed beside Blaine, on top of the covers.

Blaine lifts up the blankets and lets Kurt get in. When Kurt gets under the blankets Blaine snuggles up beside him and buries his head in Kurt's chest. Kurt then falls asleep not long after Blaine falls asleep.

When Kurt wakes up the next morning he forgets where he is, after spending so long in New York it just felt different waking up back at home. Kurt then remembers Blaine, he turns round to see him but when he does Blaine is gone.

Kurt quickly sits up in the bed, "Blaine?" Kurt shouts into the bathroom to see if he gets a reply. When Kurt heard no reply he quickly jumps out of bed and rushes downstairs, no one was there. Kurt rushed back upstairs into Carole and Burt's room and then into Finns. Everyone was still in bed.

Kurt rushes back into his room and grabs his coat, when he runs back out into the hall his dad grabs him by the shoulders and stops him, everyone was now standing in the hall. "Kurt? What's going on?" Burt asks his son. Kurt starts whimpering "Blaine's gone. He's not here" Kurt tells them. Burt then lets go of Kurt and rushes into his room and grabs his coat. "Okay lets go." Burt says to Kurt.

Both of them rush out the door and not long after them Carole and Finn follows.

* * *

**Im sorry these chapters are so short but im very busy with school work at the moment, but ill get a new chapter up every few days.**

**Thank You for the reviews :) Keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine looks at his watch, its been about 2 hours since he had left the Hummel-Hudson household. It had definitely snowed more over night as Blaine could barely walk. Blaine keeps his head low when cars drive past, he doesn't want anyone to recognise him, he doesn't want no trouble.

Blaine turns down a small path where he knows no one driving would see him. Blaine had no idea where he was but all he wanted to do was keep walking, he then notices the tracks on the path, they were new, Blaine looks up and searches around him for any people that could be close by. Blaine knew he shouldn't be so paranoid about a few footprints but after what happened last night and leaving the Hummel's without telling anyone Blaine knew he had an excuse.

Blaine started walking faster and faster, getting further away from the main road and into nowhere. Blaine's phone then starts ringing making Blaine panic. Blaine quickly takes out the phone while shushing at it, he didn't want any attention on him, even thought there were no people around. When Blaine finally looked at the phone it was Kurt. Blaine was just about to answer when-

* * *

"Dad he's not answering his phone, where is he?" Kurt panics as he continues to redial Blaine's number. Burt doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say to his son, he doesn't know if Blaine's okay or not and he cant bare lying to his son. "Dad?" Kurt questions looking up at Burt. "Kurt he's going to be fine." Burt says giving his son a small smile. Kurt nods his head believing his dad, "I'm not giving up yet." Kurt says looking back down at his phone and ringing Blaine again.

* * *

"Have you come back for more?" a voice comes from behind Blaine as his arms get pulled behind his back. "No!" Blaine cries as he starts to struggle, he can see his phone lying in the snow with Kurt's name on the screen.

"We told you not to tell anyone" An other guy says grabbing Blaine's face and pulling it up so it was facing his. "I didn't." Blaine cries as he starts to panic. "You did!" The guy shouts at him. "Well what were you doing at that kids house?" The one holding him back asks.

"I, I, I just needed somewhere to go." Blaine's says trying not to look at the man holding his face. "Sure" A new man says, "Is that why they were in such a rush to leave this morning." he questions. "What?" Blaine asks now getting worried, Kurt was out looking for him, he could get hurt. "Yeah, I don't think they actually care about you that much, like why go out looking for you if they knew nothing" The man holding his face say, smiling at Blaine as he can see the boy breaking on the inside. "I didn't tell them anything." Blaine cries as he starts to shake. "Don't lie!" The man shouts as he removes his hands away from Blaine's chin to around his neck. "I didn't, I promise." Blaine chokes out.

The man behind Blaine then pulls him into an open part of the hedge beside them. Blaine starts to struggle even more, he cant control the tears falling from his eyes. "We seen you!" Blaine hears a man shout at him from behind.

"I'm sorry" Blaine breaks "Just don't -"

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
